The Shot
by Insanity21
Summary: Shit summary: The team is awoken to a screaming Scout running and hiding from Medic. Why you may ask? Well A certain Runner tends to get sick every time they go to ColdFront due to a lack of vaccinations. This time the team is taking no chances and with the last near-death experience and respawn being down its up to the team to find Scout and let Medic administer the special meds.


The Shot

For once its was nice and quiet at Teufort. The sun had just light up the previously dark skies and the heat of the day was already starting break through the night's chill. Medic's doves huddled peacefully, soldier's raccoons finished their nightly trash pillaging and Demo was still passed out outside by some crates after his usual nights of heavy drinking. Yes it was quite a peaceful morning or well as peaceful it can get with 9 mercenaries.

Suddenly the peace of the morning was broken. From within the RED base came loud screaming which included frantic fast paced footsteps with a following of loud bangs and crashes. Loud yelling broke through and echoed through out the still morning air. So a typical day has begun.

"Scout! Get your ass back here or I vill make sure zhat respawn von't even be able to pick you up!" yelled a seething Medic with a brand new bruise making itself at home on the doctor's arm. The batter had already bolted from ear shot in a run created by pure adrenaline and fear. His boyish screams of "no" waking all the mercs up.

Soldier's door flew open with the merc himself stumbling out only in his helmet. "We are under attack ladies!" The half awake american yelled.

"What in tarnation is going on out here?!" came a sleepy Engineer followed by a still yawning.

"Why leetle Scout run so early?"

Soon enough all the mercs with exception for the Scout and the Sniper who still lay asleep in the comfort and silence of his van, were gathered in the rec room. Most still tired and fighting off sleep and others pissed and or questioning what the hell was going on that had to wake them on their ceasefire day.

"I see your plan as failed.." Spy stated as he lit a cigarette.

Everyone turned to stare at spy before turning to stare at their resident medic.

Medic straightened up before clearing his throat and with a sheepish state he said. "Well while zhe _junge_ was asleep I tried to sneak in and *clears throat* administer a shot."

"And zhen the _hase_ woke up,proceed to punch me in zhe arm and flee screaming."

Everyone thought about it for a moment, the doc trying to do some weird medical experimentations wasn't something new, but the fact that he attempted something during a ceasefire on a team mate was strange. Usually medic enjoyed his leisure time playing violin, tending to his doves, or reading. Then there was the occasional experimentation on leftover BLU team body parts but after the BLU spy's head in the fridge incident, the administrator said no more.

The Engineer took a deep breath and let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of nose. "Ok Doc now listen here, I don't know what in tarnation you think you were doing but me and you both know that you aren't supposed to be experimenting right now. Not to mention it early, the sun hasn't even said hello yet and the boy is already in a frizz!"

"Aye I havn't even had a chance to get me drink on yet!" shouted the drunk scottsman.

"And the french crouton of cowardness is in on this!" the naked patriot continued.

"Darn it solider go put clothes on!" yelled Engi

"No"

"It's too early for this… we have to be up early to finish packing for ColdFront…"

Everyone except heavy shivered at the thought of returning to the cold desolate base, blizzards almost every other day and freezing temperatures that really only made the large russian man feel at home. The Administrator has heard reports that the BLU team had been planning on some attacks or whatever stupid ambush like the train incident again and Saxton hale ordered that the RED be moved there for further battle and too keep an eye on BLU.

Medic cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention before continuing. " That is vhy I tried to administer zhis shot into the junge. As ve all know and really dislike ColdFront is freezing and lies in the mountains as to be secluded."

"Is gut, cold good for lettle baby men." Heavy stated.

"Vell let's agree to disagree, but my point being that zhenever ve go zhere some of us get ill and the one always getting sick is zhe Scout."

Everyone took a moment to think about that and it was true every time the the team went to the cold wasteland in the mountains the runner would get sick and when he got sick, he went down hard. Like hacking and shivering and all the grossness where he couldn't even move his body for days. Sniper and Spy once freaked out for 10 minutes believing the boy to be dead, but Medic reassured them that Scout was just really out of it because of the medicine and he was finally sleeping. Last time actually was way too close for comfort for the older mercs. The boy had developed a small cold. Guaranteed this is no big deal but it was what the cold actually turned out to be and that was pneumonia and when it hit full blast the boy almost didn't survive. It was terrifying. Scout couldn't get any air into his lungs and he was completely out of it. Couldn't open his eyes. The Bostonian's body was drenched in sweat from a fever so high Medic thought he would burst into flames. Despite the chills the wracked the sick body, Scout couldn't move and was practically a ghost. The particular large blizzard had snowed them in and caused power including respawn to go down. Medic had driven himself crazy trying to ensure the biy survive, refusing sleep and food. Sniper didn't move away from Scout's side. He just sat there clutching the sick young adult's hand while a certain Spy paced around the Coldfront infirmary never straying more than five feet from the door bt yet hesitant to enter. The Boy had somehow managed to pull through but no one would want to go through that again.

"Ve all don't want a repetition of vhat happened and ve don't vant to tempt fate twice."

"I understand Doc, but what exactly can one shot do that the ones he has already can't do? I reckon a vaccine can't even take full effect right away."

"Yes Engineer a normal vaccine does take some time to take effect but zhis one I have developed myself to act faster and act stronger, after last time I had finally decided to go over Scout's medical history from his youth and I discovered the junge hadn't even received his vaccines to prevent such diseases or develop his immune system to fight them. He is pretty much a sitting duck to sickness. This is by no means a cure but it will make up for the loss of not having been vaccinated as a child….*cough* Spy."

"Oui!" snarled the frenchmen,

Engineer deciding it was time to step in raised his hands to silence the two mercs. "Now boys calm yourself this is no time to fight, if this vaccine can do what Doc says it can than we need to find the boy."

"The coward is afraid of needles Ha!"

"Shut up Soldier!"

"No!" This response was met with being smacked upside the head by Pyro.

"This is why I suggested you do it while he was sleeping!" Spy said exhaling a stream of smoke.

Medic snarled "He voke up! Maybe you should've been a good father and made sure he got his shots!" he was about to punch the spy until he found himself being lifted off the ground by Heavy in one hand and the other held spy.

"Doctor needs to relax, leetle boyfriend will be found."

"Danke mein friend, someone has to care about the junge."

"Now enough of this, Heavy put them down, let's go get sniper and find the boy." signed engie.

Time was limited and though Scout could be terrible loud, he could be very much like his father. If didn't want to be found, it would be a challenge to find him.


End file.
